Why Love a Goddess When You Can Love a Demon?
by ChaseYoungluvr
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy have always been a great couple, but what happens when Mara starts to have feelings for Keiichi? You'll just have to read and find out!
1. Fun, Games, and Disaster!

Hello! I'm ChaseYoungluvr and this is my first Oh My Goddess!

fanfic so please no flames. I hope you enjoy it. Now just sit back

and relax and I'll begin the story! Start Now!

Ch. 1: Fun, Games, and Disaster!

The clock slowly counts the minutes, tick tock, tick tock. The

room silent. There are only two people in the entire house. A

goddess and a teenage boy. The boy's name? Keiichi Morisato.

Let's see what's going on in his mind, shall we?

**This is strange. **Keiichi thought to himself. **It's so quiet. With**

**Urd and Skuld gone there isn't any noise, it's actually kind**

**of peaceful.**

Keiichi looked at Belldandy as they sat and drank tea and he

smiled at her. She smiled back. He looked at the beautiful blue

eyes which always made his heart leap. They were filled with

joy.

**She's so perfect. If only I could bring myself to kiss **

**her. Maybe we should go somewhere romantic today. **

**The beach? A walk in the park? Maybe a movie.**

"Keiichi?"

"Huh? Yes Belldandy, what is it?" Keiichi asked, snapped out

of his daydreaming.

"I won these tickets to go to the amusement park in a raffle.

Would you like to go?"

"Uh, sure" Keiichi said, a little shocked. **Sigh Guess we **

**won't be going somewhere romantic afterall, oh well, **

**might as well have a little fun.**

After about a half-hour drive in Keiichi's motorcycle they had

arrived at the park. A gigantic ferris wheel could be seen from

the parking lot along with a humongous roller coaster.

"Wow, this place is busy today. I'll bet the lines are huge!"

"At least it'll be worth the wait"

"True. Well, let's head in Bell"

"Right!"

The couple walked through the parking lot and up to the

amusement park entrance. The sign in front read in big red

letters "FUJISHIMA AMUSEMENT PARK" and in smaller

print was their motto "FAP: Fun, Adventure and Party!"

They walked up to the entrance, gave the woman in the booth

their tickets, and headed inside.

The place was enormous! There was a fountain in the middle.

Some of the little children had dragged their parents over to it

to toss in a coin and make a wish.

"Why are they throwing coins into the water?" Belldandy

asked Keiichi.

"Well, there's an old saying that if you drop a coin in a fountain

or well your deepest wish or desire will come true"

"Really! Do you think I could try?"

"Sure" Keiichi said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a

penny. "Here you go, but make sure not to say the wish out

loud or it won't come true"

"Oh, thank you" Belldandy said as she gave Keiichi a quick kiss

on the cheek and ran over to the fountain.

Belldandy thought about what she would wish for. She finally

came to a decision and dropped the coin into the water. The

coin created a tiny splash as it hit the water and sunk to the

bottom.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yes"

"Well, I hope it comes true"

"So do I"

"So what do you want to do first?"

"How about we ride that big wheel"

"You mean the ferris wheel? Sure. Let's go!

"Hahaha. So Belldandy and Keiichi are here at last. Now the fun

really begins" A dark figure said as they glared evilly at the two

from a dark alley.

They walked deeper into the darkness until the person vanished

into thin air. No clue left that this mysterious person had even

been there.

The couple ran to the ferris wheel. Their eyes gleaming

with joy. Especially Keiichi.

**Hey! This may actually work to my advantage afterall. **

**When we get on the ferris wheel we'll be all alone! Yes!**

Keiichi thought, his smile widened even more.

As the two ran to the ferris wheel however, an evil laughter

could be heard through out the park.

The two lovers stopped in their tracks and looked to see where

the laughter had originated.

"Hahaha! So I see my plan worked perfectly. Keiichi!

Belldandy! Prepare to meet your doom!"

The couple looked up to see a woman with blond hair and

wearing dark, black clothes hovering over the top of the

ferris wheel. She had strange red markings on her menacing

face.

"Mara!"

Well that was the first chapter of my story! So what do you think?

Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter a little

longer! Please review I really would like to hear your opinions.

Bye for now guys! ChaseYoungluvr signing out!


	2. A Stroke of Good Luck

Hello once again! Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm glad you

liked it. Sorry if it took me quite a while to get the second chapter

up! But here it finally is, so I hope you all enjoy!

Ch. 2: A Stroke of Good Luck

"Mara!" Keiichi and Belldandy yelled in unison.

"That's right! Today's the day I finally get rid of Belldandy!" Mara

yelled from the top of the ferris wheel. "Combine o minions and

heed your master's will!"

People fleed in crowds as the whole amusement park started to

shake. A dark aura surrounded the ferris wheel and it seemed to

become magnetic since the parts from other attractions and rides

started to swirl around it in a tornado.

Two bumper cars attached themselves to the base of the ferris

wheel. Two carts from the rollar coaster attached themselves

to each side.

"Now, my minion. Crush them! Nyahaha!" Mara yelled as her

creature stomped towards Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Keiichi! Please, you must go to a safer place"

"Are you sure, Bell?"

"Yes! Now hurry!"

Keiichi did as Belldandy requested and ran out of the park with

the other people who were at the amusement park. He couldn't

help but worry at Belldandy however.

"I sure hope she can take care of herself" Keiichi said to himself.

"Huh? What's that?"

Meanwhile, in the amusement park, Belldandy was still trying to

figure out a way to defeat the giant ferris wheel minion.

"Face it! You'll never defeat this creature! Nyahaha!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Mara!" Belldandy yelled, "Spirit of

Water hear my plee! I, the goddess Belldandy, beckon you to

douse the Demon's flame!"

At that very moment, a great ball of water appeared in front of

Belldandy. The ball got bigger and bigger until it was almost as

big as Belldandy.

With a push of her hands, the ball of water lunged itself towards

it's target and hit the ferris wheel right in the middle. This caused

the mechanical minion to spark and electric shocks to zap all over

it. Smoke seeped through and it started to fall back. With a big

crash, the huge minion was destroyed.

Mara, during the minion's destruction, had landed close to where

Belldandy was standing.

"Shame it was destroyed, but fortunately you have used up most

of your power! Now to seal you up within this mirror" Mara said

as she brought out a small, ancient-looking mirror.

**Oh no! I can't possibly fight her off at this weakened state!**

**Almighty, please, help me! **Belldandy thought to herself as she

blacked out.

"Nyahahaha, this couldn't go any more perfect! Belldandy is now

unconscious and it'll be a cinch to-ugh! Wh-what's going on? Why

do I feel so weak?" Mara said as the mirror fell from her hand

shattered to pieces as it fell to the ground.

"Belldandy!" A voice said from behind.

"Huh? Whose...there?" Mara said with a weak voice. She turned

around to see Keiichi running up to Belldandy. He had something

green in his hand.

"Belldandy! Please, speak to me!" Keiichi said, a worried

expression on his face.

"S-she's...fine"

"Huh! Aaah! Mara! I didn't realize you were still here. What'd

you do to Belldandy?"

"Relax...I-I didn't...do anything to her...yet. She's...just

unconscious...that's all" Mara said between loud rasping breathes.

"Huh? Uhm...is something wrong?"

"There must be...a good luck charm...close by"

"Oh! Like this!" Keiichi said as he held out a four leaf clover.

"Yes you idiot! Now get...that away from...me..." Mara said as

she blacked out. She fell to the ground and became unconscious

like Belldandy.

"Oh great! Now what do I do? I can't possibly carry them both!

And I can't just leave Mara here!" Keiichi said worried.

"Yo! Morisato!" A voice yelled from ahead. Keiichi looked up to

see two men running up to him.

**Aaah! Otaki and Tamiya? What are they doing here? Of all**

**times why now? **Keiichi thought to himself frantically.

"What happened here? And whose the blond dude?" Otaki asked.

"Uhm, well you see, this is Mara. Belldandy's...uhm...cousin!

Yeah, that's right, cousin. And she's been staying with us for a

while" Keiichi lied.

"You mean she's a woman!" Tamiya yelled in surprise.

"Yes. Anyway, I brought them both here to the amusement park,

but I guess they had a heat stroke and collapsed. Problem is I

don't know how to get them home since I only have room in my

sidecar for one and since their unconscious I can't have one of

them ride in the seat behind me since neither of them can hold on

to me"

"We can help youse out there!" Tamiya said with enthusiasm.

"Me and Otaki took one of them cars from the club to drive down

here since both of our bikes are in the shop being repaired. I can

drive youse guys home"

"Yeah, but what about my bike?"

"I'll drive it right behind you guys" Otaki said.

Keiichi was about to object, but he couldn't really argue since he

really didn't have any other choice. "Alright, here's the keys"

Keiichi said as he handed them to Otaki.

In about ten minutes, Tamiya helped carry Belldandy out to the

car while Keiichi carried Mara. He thought it'd be safer that way,

in case Mara woke up.

They got in the car with Tamiya driving, Keiichi in the passanger's

seat and Belldandy and Mara in the back.

"So, Morisato, why was all them people running out of the

amusement park?"

"U-uhm, well one of the rides short circuted and went a little out

of control, plus there was a small earthquake"

"Hmm. Well I know just the thing to cheer everybody up" Tamiya

said as he took a cassette tape out. He put it in and pressed play.

First there was a few seconds of silence, then the sound of

Tamiya's voice could be heard singing through the speakers.

**How's this suppose to make anyone happy? **Keiichi thought

as he plugged his ears.

Poor Keiichi had to listen to Tamiya's karoake tape all the way to

the temple. When they finally got there Tamiya helped carry the

girls into the temple.

Belldandy was put into her own room and Mara was put in

guest room.

"Thanks Tamiya"

"No problem. Now youse take good care of them girls. Got it!"

"Yes, of course!"

At that very second Otaki came in through the door.

"Here's your keys back"

"Thanks Otaki"

"No problem"

"See ya tomorrow, Morisato" Tamiya said as they slid the door

close. The two got in the car and drove off listening to Tamiya's

karoake tape.

"I can't believe I almost forgot I have class tomorrow. I guess

I'll head for bed and set my alarm for tomorrow morning. I sure

hope Urd and Skuld get back by then" Keiich said as his eyelids

got heavy and in a few minutes he was asleep.

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry, I'm

trying to make my chapters longer, but it's kinda hard to come up

with new material. Please review! Bye for now!


	3. An Uninvited Guest

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was

having some major problems with my computer and I've been kind of

delaying my fanfics because I have to stay focused on my school

work. Anyway, I apologize to those of you who have been waiting.

I hope you like this chapter, especially since the romance between

Mara and Keiichi starts to form. I should probably tell you now that

this story won't have very many chapters. At the most, I'd say it's

going to be about ten chapters long. Maybe not even that. Sorry, but

I really want to put a lot of attention into my other fanfic. Plus, I'm

thinking of creating a new one after this fanfic is finished.

So, without further delay, I bring you the third chapter of this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess! It's as simple as that.

Never have, never will.

Chapter 3: An Uninvited Guest

Urd and Skuld had returned from their late night about an hour after

Keiichi had gone to bed. They felt it best to not disturb him and headed to

bed late that night without a clue that an enemy was amongst them.

The sun now shined on the temple's east side, the loud ringing of Keiichi's

alarm clock soon rang through the silent halls of the temple. Awakening

the sleepy dark haired boy.

He reached over and turned the alarm off. Hoping that it hadn't awaken

the others. He soon put on his clothes and headed down to Belldandy's

room to check on her. He opened the door to find Belldandy, fast asleep,

under the covers of her mat. She lay in peaceful bliss, as though the

events of yesterday had never occured. Keiichi almost didn't believe it

himself.

Then, a thought occured to him. He ran out of Belldandy's room, closing

the door behind him. He headed a little more down towards the hall and

opened the guest room door. There, laying on the floor was Mara.

Sleeping with the covers half thrown off and revealing some of her outfit.

**Well, I guess it wasn't a dream afterall.** Keiichi thought to himself as

he stared at Mara's sleeping figure on the floor. **It's a surprise, she **

**actually looks sort of peaceful while she's sleeping. Wait! What **

**am I think?! This is Mara the Demon! The one who makes my **

**life terrible and tries to get rid of Belldandy!**

Keiichi then looked down at his watch.

"Oh no! It's already half past 7:00! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late!

I hope Urd can take care of things while I'm gone!" Keiichi yelled as he

ran out towards his motorcycle. Praying that nothing bad happened while

he was at school.

Keiichi finally arrived at the school. He got out of his motorcycle as fast

as he could and started to run for the classroom when he got stopped by

Sayoko Mishima.

As usual, Sayoko was dressed up in her very expensive attire. She had a

look in her eyes that spelled out her victory of tearing Keiichi away from

Belldandy and thus getting rid of her archrival once and for all. For today,

she saw that Belldandy was missing and figured this would give her the

perfect chance to put her little scheme into action.

"Why hello, Keiichi" Sayoko said with a fake sweetness. "Where's

Belldandy? I hope nothing _bad_ happened to her today."

"Uhm, hi Sayoko. Uh, Belldandy's fine, she just sort of came down with

a nasty illness, she should be better by tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse

me, I really must be getting-"

"She's sick? Well, that's terrible! Well, since you two don't have any plans

how about the two of us do something together. Maybe, a boat ride for

two?"

"Sorry, but I really can't, I-"

"Hey, Morisato!" A deep voice said from behind.

**Oh no! It's Tamiya! What do those guys want?** Keiichi thought to

himself as the guys from the motorclub walked over.

"How's Belldandy's cousin? That one girl who dresses like a dude?"

Otaki asked.

"Huh? Belldandy's-Oh! Her! Yeah, she's just fine. Still sleeping, but she

should be fine."

"Cousin? I didn't know Belldandy had a cousin." Sayoko said curiously.

"Yeah, we's found 'em in the amusement park yesterday." Tamiya

explained. "They was out cold and we's offered Morisato a lift when we's

found they was havin' some problems.

"I see, so now you have another girl there as well." Sayoko replied with

amusement.

"T'aint fair Morisato. How's youse attracting all these dames alls the

sudden.Ya know, nows that I think about it. I feel like I've seen her

somewhere before. She almost reminds me of this dude that popped out

of a CD I bought once."

"I've told you before, dude. That was probably just a bad dream you had."

Otaki said, trying to rationalize the problem that Tamiya had once told

him before.

"But, I swear I-

"Look, she's only going to be there for a few days. She's not going to be

living with us like the others." Keiichi interrupted, explaining the situation

before his friends got any ideas.

"Okay, whatever youse say Morisato. We's better get going to class."

Tamiya said as the whole group walked off.

"Well, you're becoming quite the ladies' man aren't you? So how about it?

Will you be joining me tonight?"

"Sorry, Sayoko, but you heard what they said. I've got my hands full.

Now, I better get going before I'm-"

The school bell rings as a signal of the start for class.

"Late." Keiichi sighs, "Oh well, see ya later, Sayoko." He says as he runs

off to his classroom.

As Sayoko stands there, she ponders to herself.

**Belldandy's cousin, huh? Hmm. I wonder who she could be.**

Sayoko wonders as she heads for her first class.** Probably a witch, just**

**like Belldandy. Well, if she shows her face around here. I'll make**

**sure she doesn't last very long.**

A few hours later, Keiichi was relieved to be able to get in his motorcycle

and leave the Nekomi campus. He had had a looooooonnnnnnng day!

Three quizzes, a project that had to be done by the end of the week, and

a mountain of homework!

Even though Keiichi had all this stress of school work, however, all he

could think about was how Belldandy and even Mara were faring. He

didn't know why, but his concern kept shifting from Belldandy and Mara.

He could understand his concern for Belldandy. Afterall, he loved her,

but, why Mara? The one who had tortured him for so long! I mean, it

wasn't like she had ever did anything nice for him and yet, somehow,

her evilness was what made her so desireable. And to tell the truth, she

wasn't bad looking either!

In the end, Keiichi shrugged off these feelings and focused on the road

as he came close to the temple. He finally arrived at the temple and

hurried inside to see if anyone was awake. He entered the kitchen to

find all four goddesses sitting at the table. They looked up and Keiichi

could see that they all looked a little confused and upset.

"Where the hell do get the nerve to bring that demon here?" Urd yelled

angrily as Keiichi walked in.

"Now, Urd, calm down! I'm sure Keiichi's intentions were noble."

Belldandy said calmly.

"Yeah, noble and stupid! Keiichi, what were you thinking bringing her

here! The minute she wakes up she's going to try to get rid of us all.

Especially, big sis." Skuld added.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I couldn't just leave her there."

"Yes, you could!" Urd and Skuld yelled.

"Not with my buddies from the motorclub there! Besides, it didn't feel

right."

"Oh, Keiichi. You are so kind." Belldandy said as she walked up to the

side of Keiichi and kissed him on the cheek. A blush forming afterwards.

"Well, I was just, you know-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's just great, but what are we going to do once she

wakes up!" Urd said with annoyance.

"Well, maybe we can use some lucky items that I've kept around from

Mara's past visits." Keiichi suggested, "If it comes to that point."

"Great idea, Keiichi! Let's go find them!" Belldandy said as she headed

out of the kitchen, grabbing Keiichi's hand to drag him with her."

Moments later, the two lovers arrived at Keiichi's room, where they

searched for the lucky items that would hopefully weaken Mara.

"All things considered, I think it really was nice what you did for Mara.

I mean, I know she is our enemy, but...well, I can't help but feel that she

deserves compassion because she probably never receives it."

"Bell..."

"I know...it's foolish to think such things, but, well, I guess that's just the

sort of person I am."

"Bell?"

"Yes, Keiichi?"

"I...don't think it's foolish. I think that your compassion for others is what

makes you so great. And, well, I think...that's why...I love you." Keiichi

said as he stared at Belldandy with a heartfelt grin.

"Oh, Keiichi." Belldandy responded as she embraced him in a hug and

slowly their lips joined together in a long kiss. Their eyes closed, they

felt their hearts leap in joy as they held the one who they cared most for.

And yet, Keiichi couldn't help, but feel guilt for his earlier thoughts. He

felt as though he were guilty of betraying Belldandy. For ever thinking

those thoughts of Mara and for ever thinking that he might actually love

another woman.

Slowly, they released each other and as Keiichi looked into the eyes of

Belldandy, he couldn't help but feel the guilt rise. He tried to clear his

mind of that guilt, but it just wouldn't vanish. So he pulled away and tried

to act like nothing happened as he searched the room for more lucky

items and charms.

Belldandy, still standing at the place of their embrace, looking at Keiichi

with concern. She knew something was wrong. She had seen it in his

eyes, yet thought it better not to ask. She then walked over to the other

side of the room to continue the search.

Moments later, the two walked back into the kitchen, carrying tons of

talismens, sutras, statues, and any other types of lucky items they could

find.

"Wow, Keiichi, didn't know you had such a large collection!" Urd said in

amazement.

"Yeah, well, I got most of these from Otaki. He's very superstitious and

when I said that our house was possessed he was more than eager to

give these to me."

"So, did anything happen while you two were all alone in that room

together?" Urd said with a sly smile.

"Urd! You weren't spying on us again were you?" Belldandy said, a

little bit of concern formed on her face.

"Me? I would never! I'm surprised you'd accuse me of such a thing!"

"Maybe because you've been known to do it plenty of times in the past!"

"Shut your mouth, you little brat!"

"Give me one reason why I should!"

"Why you-Urd Lightening Bolt!"

"Banpei! Attack!"

"Oh no! Stop please!" Belldandy yelled as the clash of the two goddesses'

fury collided, leaving the kitchen in ruins.

In a few moments, Belldandy was able to conjure enough power to repair

the whole kitchen. Keiichi helped to straighten the rest up as they finished

returning the kitchen to its proper order.

"Will you two please learn some self restraint?" Belldandy sighed, "You're

going to destroy this place entirely if you're not careful."

"Sorry sis." Skuld apologized, as she took Banpei and escorted him to her

room.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm heading off to bed." Urd said as she headed for her

room as well. "'Night!".

Belldandy then turned to Keiichi and stared with a look of sadness in her

eyes.

"I'm sorry about this, Keiichi. My sisters can be quite headstrong, but they

mean well."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Bell. Nobody got hurt and we were able to

restore the room to normal. That's what's important. Now, I think I'm

going to head to bed as well. I still need to get some work done. You

should do the same."

"Keiichi?" Belldandy said softly.

"Yes?"

"Is there...forget it! I was just thinking about something. Never mind."

"Uhm, okay" Keiichi said as he retreated to his room.

"Keiichi. I hope he's okay." Belldandy said outloud as she headed for her

room. An uneasy sleep to come for the poor goddess. For she would be

up most of the night in worry of her beloved Keiichi.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry, I know you're all looking forward to

the romance between Mara and Keiichi, but I kind of want to prolong it

a little. I'm also sorry if this wasn't much of a chapter. I tried. So please

don't be mad. I'll try to make the next chapter a little more entertaining.

And once again, sorry for taking so long to get it up. What can say? I'm a

senior in high school so to all of you who are seniors or have already been

through that phase, you know it's tough. Heck, any year in school is tough,

am I right? So anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner. So

please be patient and I hope to hear your opinions on this chapter, so

please review! Until next time. This is ChaseYoungluvr signing out!

P.S. I hope the chapters seem like their getting a little longer. Bye!


End file.
